Deleted scenes
by ClarkieTheCutie
Summary: This is for anyone who reads Love Train. Scenes that we decided not to use, scenes that we skipped ahead and wrote and they turned out to be too long, or no longer fit in with where the story was going.
1. Deleted scene

"James Harold Potter you get in here right this minute!!!!!" yelled the head girl from her bedroom, which was just across the hall from the headboy's room. "I mean it! This has happened one too many times! Panty raids are no longer a funny joke to pull!! JAAAAAAMEEEES bring back my underwear, RIGHT NOW!" LIly's face was turning red. This was the fourth time this year the Marauders, specifically James, had snuck into her room and stolen every article of underwear she owned.

Hearing guffaws the titan haired madwoman stepped into the parlor between the two rooms. She was just in time to see a flick of black robe disappear around a corner. "Ohhhh I'm going to make him wish he'd never even SEEN a pair of my underwear..." muttered Lily udner her breath, stamping over to the door on the oppisite side of the parlor. "Alohamora!" she hissed after trying the knob and finding the door locked. It swung open. As she was stomping in to find soemthing to destroy she found herself tackled by five feet and eleven inches of lanky black haired wizard.  
  
"James Potter, you give me back my underwear right now!" Lily demanded of the lump on top of her.

"What makes you think i have it?!" He said, a cheeky grin plastered across his face, only just visible behind his hair.

"If you don't then Remus and Sirius and Peter do! I need a bra damn it! Bouncing around without one rather hurts you know!"

"Urgh, fine." James relinquished one, not intending on giving anymore of them back.

"James those are EXPENSIVE underwear! Give it all back!!!!!"

James rolled his eyes and gave it all back, pulling out all his pockets. "You're such a spoil sport sometimes." he said, the grin still there.

"Somebody's sleeping in their own bed tonight." Lily informed him with a grin of her own.

"Awww, come on...." said James, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Lily turned around to carry armfuls of udnerwear back into her room to put it away. James followed her, pushing his hair from his face.

"I'm putting a passworded locking charm on my underwear drawer." said Lily over her shoulder, stuffing her underwear into it's drawer. She pulled on her underwear and a bra without taking off her clothes, much to his amazement.

James jaw dropped when he realised. "How do you do that?!"

"Ummm... Weren't you watching?" blinked Lily.

"Yeah but, I couldn't do that even if I tried."

"It takes practice." Lily was grinning. He was so adorably clueless. James smiled back.

"You're still sleeping in your own bed." Lily didn't stop grinning.

"Damn." muttered James.

"Oh, and the underwear is esier if you're not wearing anything else under your robes." said Lily. She winked at him and left the room, heading to the Gryffindor girl's dorm. James' eyes widened, and he watched her walk away.

Remus and Sirius came into the room. "What's up?" they asked, seeing the look on James' face.

"Oh, don't worry about it." replied James, watching Lily disappear.

Remus quirked a brow. "Seriously, james, what's up? Did you piss Her Highness off?" Remus and Sirius had taken to calling Lily that. Only when she wasn't there because Her Highness had become extremely good with a wand.

"Well, she's put a passworded locking charm on her underwear draw, she told me to sleep in my own bed tonight, and also," a grin spread across James' face. " I was enlightened about her underwear wearing habits." Sirius started laughing and remus joined in and soon they were all hanging off of each other. Peter looked in and, un-noticed, left. Lily went into the girl's dorm, looking for Willow.

Willow was sitting on her bed, curled up in a rather large jumper.

"That Remus'?" asked Lily, flopping on the bed next to her. "Oh, I wanted to ask you, if you want to crash in my room tonight, you can, I'm making James sleep in his own bed tonight. He and the guys raided my panty drawers. Again."

Willow nodded. "Yea." She replied. "Will they ever stop doing that? I mean, once, its funny, two times is pushing it, but four? I'll talk to Remus if you want. Oh, and It'd be great to come stay with you, we haven't really talked to much, you being head girl and all that."

"Eh, don't worry about it, I'm going to put a locking charm on my underwear drawer. But yeah, it'll be great, we never have sleepovers anymore." Lily paused. "Well, with each other anyway."

Willow laughed, "When you can peel James off of you, and I can shake Remus off, we don't really have much time left in the day."

"Men." giggled Lily. "Wait, did I say men? I meant boys."

"Well they are pretty much, I mean, James is almost 18." said Willow, thinking.

"Ah yes, but it's not really age that makes the difference.... He's still conducting panty raids for gods sake!" pointed out Lily. Loudly. The sound travelled well, and that sent Sirius and Remus into reknewed laughter, James went aliitle red, though no one could tell.

Willow giggled, "Yeah, they need to grow out of that soon." the girls started giggling. Willow calmed herself down, falling back onto her bed, looking upwards at the canvas top of the four poster bed. Lily fell back next to her.

"I love them all dearly, but sometimes, they are just prats, Remus included."

"Is it jsut me or has peter been kind of odd lately?" asked Lily, going a bit quieter.

"Yeah, I noticed that aswell, sneaking around and dissappearing. Very odd."

"It's strange. All the stuff about You-Know-Who in the papers lately too... It's insane. Everybody's different. Except for James, who hasn't changed since he was five, except for horomones."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well, Remus is the most mature of the four."

"Sirius is probably the least. And Peter, I just don't know about him anymore..." Willow sighed.

"Yeah. He never talks to anyone anymore. He's never around, he doesn't go to Hogsmeade with us, or participate in panty raids."

Lily paused, then hesitated. "And, I think I saw him talking to Lucius Malfoy. Civilly."

Willow sat up. " He wouldn't dare..." She said, looking disbelievingly at her.

"I don't think they're friends. But I saw Lucius talking at Peter, and Peter didn't say anything back."

"That's worrying, Lils." said Willow, looking down at her.

"Well you know, Peter's never had as much backbone as the rest of us. I used to wonder why he wasn't in Hufflepuff."

"Hmmm." Willow thought. " We have to find out what Lucius has been saying to him.

"Willow, leave it alone, it's his business who he talks to."

"It's Lucius though, But I have a really weird feeling that nothing good is going to come from it, I really do." '

"Oh Willow. I'm sure you're blowing it out of proportion. Let's sneak down to the kitchens and get candy for tonight."

"Sure." said Willow, shaking the feeling off.

That night they were locked into Lily's room, having already twice ignored James when he came to try and get Lily to let him in. There were piles of food all around them.

Willow was wrapped up in a thick blanket and leant back against Lily's bed. "It's nice to be like this again."

"Yeah, it is." said Lily, smiling.

"So, what's new?" Willow asked.

Lily shrugged, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"Same." sighed Willow. "Merlin but our lives are uneventful."


	2. Original chapter 16

A/N: This was the original beginning of Chapter 16. It got lost on my computer, and we forgot all about it. I discovered it a week ago and figured I would show you, because I actually rather like this bit.

It was the last day of exams. Lily sat in the heat filled greenhouse where she was taking her practical herbology exam. She really didn't want to fail and have to reatake sixth year herbology, that would stink. Yet somehow she wasn't thinking about Herbology. She was contemplating James. She'd been waiting for him to say he loved her for three solid months, but he still hadn't said it. He still looked at her like she was Queen of his heart, but he certainly hadn't said as much and it was driving her crazy. Wanting to be able to say it hurt so much, but she felt that he should say it first.

James was thinking about it aswell, as he finished up his last exam. He was scared that he would scare Lily or say something wrong; he didn't want to lose her. He couldn't talk to anyone about it either. He knew Sirius wouldn't be any help what so ever and Remus would wonder why he hadn't done it before.

Lily finished her exam and left the green house, sweaty. A smudge of dirt was on her nose and the her robe was slung over one shoudler. The remaining peices of her uniform were all rolled down or up, which ever was cooler and her hair was in a messy bun to keep the hair off of her neck. despite this, tendrils of hair clung to her neck. She should have been complaining of the heat as everyone else was, but she was too busy thinking about James as she walked into the castle.

James was in the common room waiting for her, staring into the empty fire place, his mind not really focusing on anything but Lily now. The exam were out the way, and all that was left was the week or so left of the summer term to de-stress. Lily entered the common room, wiping her forehead absently with the robe that was still draped over her arm carelessly. James looked round and saw her, even covered in soil and incredibly scruffy did he find her beautiful.

"Hi." said Lily. "Ugh, I'm all nasty and sweaty and disgusting... I hate herbology James!" she paused. "It's wet in spring, cold in winter, hot in summer and it's always boring, no matter what."

"Hey Lily." he replied, getting up. "That's why I dropped it." He said, walking over to her, before kissing her cheek gently.

"You know I had to take it." she sighed, then smiled a bit. "It's nice to see you. I-" she paused and mentally shook herself. "I always miss you when we have separate classes."

James smiled slightly back. "Good to see you too, but I miss you even if we've only seen each other five minutes before." he threaded his arms around her. She grinned at him. He grinned back.

Lily kissed him carefully. "How much do you miss me?' she asked.

"More than I miss anything in the entire world." he kissed her back.

"No more exams!" she said gleefully, pulling away and doing a happy dance. He laughed, letting her go, watching her flail about with joy. She kissed his cheek, laughing. He grinned at her, laughing still, and thinking about what he had been earlier.

"I'm going to go take a shower and change." Lily accioed her things and went into the bathrooms to take a shower. James sat down with a smile, just as Sirius came through the portrait hole, Remus and Peter following him.

"I think I failed potions..." Peter was saying.

"Don't worry too much, you only have to take a NEWT in it next year." Sirius said.

Ten mintues or so later, Lily came out of the showers, hair pulled into a wet ponytail, wearing a white tank top and khaki shorts. Tiny khaki shorts. Sirius was giving her a rather appreciative look.

"Eyes off." James said to Sirius. "Missed you." he said, grinning up at Lily.

"Missed you more." replied Lily. Sirius rolled his eyes. He was still looking at Lily. James grinned and shifted slightly so Lily could sit on him if she wanted.

She did so, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"James, you know she's not going to come falling into my arms, so let me look why don't you?" said Sirius.

James raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Josie enough?"

"I'm just looking."

"Would you all stop talking about me like I'm not here?" asked Lily crossly. Remus looked mildly amused.

"I'm not." James said looking up at her, his hair falling into his face.

She absently straightened his hair, making a 'humph' noise.

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry Lily."

"S'alright."

"Anyone know where Willow is?" Remus asked.

"Divination exam." said Lily, yawning and leaning against James.

"Oh right. She told you about her feelings she's getting?" Remus asked. Lily nodded. "They're very weird, but they seem to be right most of the time." he said, leaning back in his chair.

"She's getting what and what's right?" Sirius asked, he hadn't been told about this yet. He was the only one to not have heard.

"Feelings, as in psychic feelings." said Lily quietly.

"Oh, right..." Sirius said, nodding. Remus looked at Sirius, wondering what was going on between him and Josie. "What?" He asked, looking back at Remus.

"I was wondering what was going on with you and Josie." asked Remus mildly.

James nodded. "Yea, what is going on with you two?" He added.

"We're still seeing eachother." said Sirius, sitting back in his chair. "We're not arguing, and I haven't seen her for a while, exams and all that."

"Ugh, will you two ever actually get together?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not a clue, Sorry Lily." he said. She sighed. James leaned his head on her, the day was to warm to do anything.

A few days later, they were all at breakfast, when the usual owls came flying through the windows and circled about the ceiling dropping post.

Lily looked up, hoping for a letter from her parents.

"Humph, nothing." she muttered. Lily looked at him. Wondering who'd been sending him a letter.

Sirius looked at it, it had the same curly writing on the front. He flipped over the envelope and broke open the seal on the back, sliding the piece of parchment out, and placing the envelope on the table. He took a deep breath before opening up the letter and reading it, eyes scanning over the page repeatedly until he was finished. James watched intently. Lily looked at him expectantly. Sirius went very white, looked up at James and gulped audibly.

"What is it?" asked Remus quietly.

"Remember my uncle died?" Sirius said, voice slightly shakey. They all nodded.

"He was killed by that dark wizard who is rising." His voice had fallen to a whisper.

"Voldemort?" asked Lily, quietly. Later she would think about how odd it it was to be able to say that name without everyone around you flinching.

Sirius nodded.

"Shit!" James said, taking the letter from Sirius who gladly handed it over. Willow looked extremely worried, her hand taking Remus's. Lily inched closer to James, resting her head on his shoulder worriedly.

"I officially hate post." Sirius said, burying his face in his hands. Peter had eaten and left before the letter had come. James put an arm around Lily comfortingly.

Lily swallowed. "It's getting so scary. I heard that his group of followers have a name now. And a sign. It's a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth." she said softly.

"Deatheaters, and the Dark Mark." James said, reading the letter for the third time. Lily nodded and rested her head back against James' shoulder, twisting a lock of hair nervously. "It says it here." He said, pointing it out on the letter.

"Who are these letters coming from?"

"Ministry." Sirius said.

"Oh."

Later that night Sirius was trying to find Josie. He was wondering the corridors, asking any Slytherins if they had seen her. He either got no reply, a dirty look, or in one case got spat on. He knew from experience that a few of the Slytherins were alright. However, he seemed to be running into all the wrong ones. He continued on, eventually finding himself outside their common room, down in the dungeons. Josie was stepping out from behind the huge snake statue that covered the entrance.

"I know, Sirius. Garth Parkinson, who I heard spit on you, told Kylie Henry, who told Porter, who, because he's deathly afraid of me," here, she smirked "told me."

He smiled, "Words get around quick in there."

"They do when you're a well respected semi-frightening gorgeous blonde." this was said while she shot him a dazzling hundred watt smile.

"That you are..." he grinned back, before letting his face fall. "Josie, I was looking for you, cause, another letter came about my Uncle..."

She watched his face shrewdly. "What is it?"

Sirius subconciously took a step away from the entrance to the common room. "Josie, He killed him, He and his deatheaters." She didn't say a word. Stepping forward and wrapping him in her arms like she did that all the time. Sirius wrapped his arms around her as well.

She pulled back. "People in your family have to stop dying or you're going to get used to this cuddling thing." said Josie without pulling away. He sighed. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Sorry, that wasn't funny. And don't you dare let it get around that I apoligized Sirius Black."

"What apology?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Let's go find a closet somewhere m'dear."


End file.
